


Beg

by CarbonInsolence



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonInsolence/pseuds/CarbonInsolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the only one for Louis and he's begging Nick not to take him.</p>
<p>'Please don't take him even though you can.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the Harry Potter fandom. The song is 'Jolene' by Dolly Parton. Go check it out if you haven't heard it already, it's great :)

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I’m begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

 

You see him the instant you walk into the radio one building. He’s talking to Finchy and laughing that happy, radiant laugh.

 

He’s so perfect it hurts.

 

You know instantly that you’re not the only one who’s seen him - that you’re not the only one noticing his blinding brightness. You feel Harry drop your hand and you turn to look at him. He’s smiling at him. It’s the smile that you’ve been told is only for you and he’s smiling back. They’re in their own little world. He looks so happy.

 

Then Harry clears his throat and retakes your hand. He goes back to telling you about his plans for your Valentine’s Day together.

 

Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of auburn hair

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

 

You look at a picture of him in the paper. He’s beautiful, more beautiful than you.

 

‘He’s handsome isn’t he Harry,’ you say.

 

He laughs it off. ‘He’s not you.’

 

He talks about you in his sleep

There's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

 

‘Did he say his name again last night?’ Liam asks.

 

He’s looking at you with sad eyes.

 

You flinch and that’s all he needs to know

 

And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He’s the only one for me, Jolene

 

Girls chase him. Of course they do. He’s Harry Styles with the curly hair, the hottest member of one direction. But none of them love him as much as you. Not even him. He could have anyone but he was taking Harry.

 

He can’t love him as much as you do.

 

I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

 

‘Hello.’

 

He turns around and stares at you. His eyes widen when he realises who you are.

 

‘Louis!’ He says.

 

‘Nick,’ you say. ‘I was wondering if we could talk,’ you say.

 

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I’m begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

Jolene, Jolene

 

‘I can assure you that Harry and I are only friends.’

 

He’s obviously flustered. He’s running his hands through his quiff and his cheeks have gone red. He still looks perfect.

 

‘Of course,’ you say.

 

He talks about you in his sleep

There's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

 

‘You’re beautiful,’ Harry says.

 

‘I’m plain,’ you answer.

 

‘But I love you.’

 

And when his lips touch yours you hold back the tears because he said his name again last night.

 

And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

 

When you see them kissing outside the recording studio you don’t cry. Not anymore. You’ve shed all the tears you can over loosing Harry. It’s impossible for you to cry, despite how much you want to.

 

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

 

He’s always been your best friend so you say yes when he asks you to dinner despite your heart telling you just can’t love him.

 

Liam’s kisses aren’t the same. He’ll never be Harry.

 

He knows this.

 

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He’s the only one for me, Jolene

 

When Liam gets down on one knee you say ‘yes’ and when he leaves for a meeting later that day you cry for hours on your bed.

 

When you say ‘I do’ and he pulls you in for a kiss you imagine a boy with curly hair and a beautiful smile.

 

‘I love you Louis,’ He says.

 

At the reception you see Nick and Harry dancing, wrapped up in each other.

 

‘This could be us one day,’ Nick is saying. ‘I love you so much.’

 

Harry’s face brightens and it’s like the suns has come out after decades of darkness. ‘Marry me Nick. I love you.’

 

‘I thought you’d never ask.’

 

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

 

That night you and Liam make love and all you can think is ‘ _harry, harry, harry’._

 

‘I love you,’ Liam says as he reaches his peak and plummets over the edge.

 

You’re silent. You roll over and try to go to sleep.

 

You hear Liam sobbing in the bathroom.

 

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He’s the only one for me, Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you have any comments it would be great to hear from you!


End file.
